Sometimes, Sex isn't Sexy
by celticvampriss
Summary: "Real sex" writing challenge from the Writer's Loft New Girl forum. Sexy scene between Nick and Jess written as realistic as possible. Ness. One-Shot.


**A/N: Part of a "real sex" challenge from the Writer's Loft forum. (You should totally check it out. :) ) This is just a smutty one-shot for Nick and Jess with sex written in a more...realistic manner. Please don't judge me.**

**Sometimes, Sex isn't Sexy**

_Tap. Taptap. Tap._

The slow click of Jess's pencil sounded every few seconds, in no distinct pattern since she was firmly concentrating on the papers in front of her. Empty apartment. It was her. And him. And she was…working. Nick had been given the option of 'doing whatever he wanted.' Which was why he was seated across from her, leaning back on the legs of the chair, and watching her with a frown. Because when she'd sat down, he'd found his mind drifting to possibilities he now had every right to act on. Hell yes, he was going to take advantage of that fact. Before when a thought would creep up on him, he'd obviously had to control himself. Well, not any more. Now, the possibilities of Jess were open to him and he'd be an idiot not to jump on that.

Jess stuck the tip of the pencil in her mouth, running the end over her teeth before bringing it down and writing something. Her hair was up in a messy bun, glasses resting low on her nose, her dress was low cut but her sweater was hanging over the back of her chair. Completely open neckline. It was a hot teacher vibe going on that made his jaw lock in place as he watched her work. He'd interrupt her any second. Just…two more minutes.

Any second now…

"Nick. What-uh, whatcha doing?" Jess looked up from her paper, staring at him. He uncrossed his arms and let the legs of the chair fall back to the floor.

"Nothing just—" He paused. There was no reason not to be direct, except that the mood just wasn't right. Look, if it's not right, it's not right. Okay. Timing was key. Jess…was terrible at timing so he'd have to compensate. He changed the subject. "What're you reading?"

She seemed pleasantly surprised by his interest. It made him smile. Eh, if it made her happy he was glad he opted to keep things innocent. "Oh, it's school stuff. I had my students write their best romantic scenes." She smirked a bit. "The results have been…int-er-esting. Let me tell you."

Nick looked at the pile of paper. "Romantic scenes? What like, Titanic dying in the ocean or something?"

Jess snorted, "N-no. Like you know…_romantic_ scenes." She lifted her eyebrows suggestively and he froze.

"Porn. You're reading porn?" _Right in front of me?_

Her smile fell. "Ugh, no. It's not porn. It's _written_. Obviously. So. No. It's not porn. Gross."

Nick swiped a sheet from her. "_He brought his strong hands up the delicate curves of her back,_ _holding her in place as he began to thrust_—" Nick looked at her. "This is porn, Jessica."

She swiped the sheet back. "It is not. It's the creative expression of love in written form. It's not just…"

"You're reading about two people having sex. Porn." He wasn't going to lie, the fact that she had been reading that right in front of him, while he was watching, was pretty damn hot.

She shifted in her seat, glaring at the page in her hands. "It's not…"

"It's not even good porn." He reasoned and then regretted it. His mouth snapped closed as her eyes rounded on him.

She set the paper down, sitting forward in her chair. Blue eyes flashing. This was getting dangerously close to becoming sexual. His mind was already in the gutter and fighting with her, knowing how much she secretly liked it, just gasoline on the flame. "Oh. So now you're some…porn critique-er?"

He debated playing the scolded card. Bowing out gracefully. But no. "I'm more of an expert than you if you think _that_ stuff is any good."

"I didn't say it was good." She snapped. "I'm just saying that it's better than you can do. So just shut up."

She was leaning over the table, eyes sparking. Lips in a tight line. Shoot, his wanting her just increased exponentially. "I never said I could write any better." He paused, making sure to meet her eyes to give her the full impact of his words. "But I can _do_ better."

"Is that so?" She retorted, face faltering as her eyes fell to his mouth then back up.

"Yeah. And you know it." He teased, leaning in. Eyes holding her fiercely. The corner of the table stood between them, holding him back. The scene he'd created was definitely sexy, the positions, not so much.

Jess swallowed. "So. Are you going to do something about that or…?" She broke off, elbows on the table and her entire upper body leaning over it.

"Oh. I'm thinking about it." He replied and he leaned in his chair to meet her, catching her lips and holding her while he took slow breaths through his nose. She hummed into his lips, slowly parting her mouth and tilting her head. He cupped the side of her face and craned his neck for a better angle. The kiss was sweet and deep, but his neck was killing him. The muscles were straining and he had to break away to ease the pain. Jess looked unpleasantly startled until he attempted to lift her, two hands under her arms.

"Wait…Nick—I think…shoot." She toppled over the edge, pulling him with her and sending papers flying. In effect, it did not end up at all as graceful or manly as he had hoped. Picking up a human person was difficult. You had to be at the right angle. Position yourself. He couldn't very well sweep her off the table like she weighed nothing. Jess was petite, but not a leaf.

She pushed herself off him, adjusting her skirt. "I can walk. That's cool too." She said with a smile, offering him her hand.

"Yep." He didn't meet her eyes. He followed her to his room, where she began to push everything to the side. Since he never made his bed, the comforter and sheets and pillows were in bunched hills over the mattress. It could get difficult sorting through them and plus, as Jess claimed, now they wouldn't get messy as a result of what they were about to do.

As he worked off his pants, he went over to his nightstand and fished around for a condom. It took him a second, given all the scattered junk and he had to check the expiration on each one he came across.

"Why don't you throw out the expired ones?" Jess shook her head as she stepped out of her skirt.

"Cause I only ever go in there at times like this and I'm not going to sort through them _now_." He just tore off the edge when Jess stopped him. Holding up a hand. He paused, considering what that could mean. His mind jumped immediately to the wrong place. That she wanted to do this without one. Hell yes! But no, he shouldn't. Even if she asked, he should say no. Obviously. Fuck. He didn't want to say no. Not if she was the one asking him not to use it.

"I was thinking…"

_Yes?_

"…maybe we could save that for a minute and start with something else?" She gave him a look that was all suggestion and she was wearing practically nothing.

"Oh so that's what you…yeah. Sure. That's cool." He set the half opened wrapper on top of the nightstand. She took her glasses off and let down her hair, tossing the glasses on his desk.

"What did you think I meant?" She laughed a bit, a quick husky chuckle at his dumbass assumptions. That she would never find out about. Never.

"Nothing. Get over here." He took her hand and pulled her in, both of them in nothing but underwear. He was sitting on the bed; she was standing between his legs. He couldn't reach to kiss her face, so instead he reached behind her to unhook her bra. Which meant he now had a face full of creamy skin and perky breasts and he took complete advantage. He could hear her quick intake of breath, satisfied that he was making her feel good. He pulled her down as he leaned back, his mouth moving deliberately over each swell of skin until the weight of her made him breathless and he had to turn them on their side.

Her delicate moans continued up her throat until she was clawing at his head, her hips rubbing against whatever she could reach. Mainly his thigh. It felt good, working her up like that, but her bucking was doing things to him that had him opting to move things along. He kissed down her body, lowering himself until he was nearly falling off the bed.

"Move down, Jess." She stopped her arching and looked at him for a second. "Move down. I'm falling off." He gestured with his hand for her to move and she wiggled further onto the bed. Then he went right back to kissing, down her stomach and stopping while his hand came up to the moist fabric between her thighs. Stroking his fingers over the cotton before pulling the garment down.

Jess wiggled her leg as he tried to get it off the heel of her one foot, but her wiggling made his pulling more difficult and in the end he just let it go. It fell to the floor on its own anyway.

Getting back into the rhythm of things, he started first with his tongue, shocking her a bit by diving straight for her without preamble. He could tell because she tensed all over before sighing into him. He worked his tongue and lips over her, kissing and then licking, back and forth, up and down, while she whimpered. He tried to work his hand into the mix, but then she gave a hiss and he stopped.

"No hands. Your fingers are like daggers." She rushed through the words, but since he stopped with his hand she seemed placated easily.

He could hear her breath quicken, her fingers digging into his hair and then she was pushing on his head. Pulling him into her absently as her thighs clenched and his hearing was completely cut off.

"G—ast. Y—ss. Pl—ick." He couldn't hear a damn thing she was saying, her thighs were almost suctioned to his ears, cutting off everything. The pressure on his head meant he couldn't come up for air and he was needed to take a quick breath as saliva built around his mouth and completely soaked everything in the vicinity. Everything. Her. Him. Occasionally, the angle and moisture created loud sucking sounds which he only heard cause his head was right there. Like, right in the thick of it. And he gave her a few more seconds before he'd need to come up for air regardless of finishing or not.

No hands was a good thing, since he was using them to balance himself as her thighs held his head in place. Seriously, like two more seconds and his face would be turning blue. He was about to pull away when he could feel her muscles clenching around him, her fingers digging very painfully into his scalp, her throaty cries ringing into the air unheard because, again, he was sandwiched between her thighs. Ever the gentlemen, he stuck with it until he could feel her tremors subsiding and her grip loosened. He took a nice breath of fresh air and fell sideways, letting her catch her breath. Saliva had pooled beneath her and she turned onto her side.

"Two seconds." She got up and waddled, her legs fighting not to touch and spread the moisture around, her direction the bathroom. He followed her, hoping to run some soap over his mouth for the smell. Not that it smelled bad, just that it smelled like saliva mixed with female stuff and it was starting to dry rather unpleasantly on his lips.

Jess was near the sink with a washcloth, running fresh water over herself and then drying everything down. He lathered two fingers on his bar of soap then worked them over his mouth, rinsing with some water after. All clean, they headed back toward the bedroom without little ceremony. He got to the bed first, anticipation working up the mood again.

Jess smiled, kneeling in front of him. There was a few seconds of eye locking and then body positioning before she brought up a hand and grabbed him in one fluid motion that he hadn't seen coming. Breath fell from his lungs and his eyes closed. He was already a good ways along, not as much as usual given the deafness and near suffocation. But it didn't take her long to get him to a point of maddening pleasure. After giving it a few minutes with her hand, she bent down, first licking at him with her tongue then easing her mouth over him. Moving slowly at first, he allowed himself to drift into the sensations, the blissful sensations of Jess's wonderful mouth and quick hands. He felt pressure rise quickly, building as his heart rate hitched up a notch, only to hit a wall when she stopped to pull a strand of hair from her mouth. The moisture slicking a few loose curls to her cheeks. She rubbed at her jaw before switching position. Then she built up another pace, steady rhythm driving him towards the edge and…

"Uh. Sorry. My jaw is killing me." She switched positions, pushing hair out of her face. "Okay. Sorry." Now her elbow was digging painfully in his thigh and he fought the distraction for as long as he could before stopping her.

"Your arm. Move it…off my leg…" She lifted the arm and the full force of pleasure hit him inhibited then. This time catching fire and helped along with a few imagined scenes of Jess in various positions. His mind drifted over thoughts of her as sensations mounted and then exploded, he swore, breathing heavily, until the tension faded.

He gathered his thoughts, feeling life back in his limbs. He felt Jess get up and he knew why, when she came back her mouth was clean and her breath minty. She kneeled on the bed and he began to reach for the nightstand.

"Actually, I think…" She smiled, twirling a finger into the fitted sheet. "I think I'm good. For right now. It's kinda…down there's kinda sensitive at the moment."

Nick wasn't exactly disappointed. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he'd be willing to put all the effort into a second round anyway. He looked down at the covers, now sporting two damp circles. "Your bed?"

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." She got up and walked to her room, Nick followed after grabbing shorts and t-shirt. She was just finishing with her pajamas when he walked in, earning a smile from him. They may not have been sexy, but he loved that she wore those silly matching sets anyway. She crawled into bed and he followed, snuggling into the fresh laundry scent of her sheets. The benefits of fabric softener were more impressive than he cared to admit. Her sheets felt like clouds of heaven against his skin. Kissing each other goodnight, they turned their separate ways and snuggled in to get some sleep. It had been late when they started and now they were both tired in a good way. There wasn't much ceremony after that. They just drifted to sleep beside each other. And while it might seem like it didn't matter if one were there or not. The fact that Jess was sleeping next to him, even on her side of the bed not touching him at all, was comfort enough. He'd wake up and look for her, listen for her breathing, stick a hand out to make sure she was there. They didn't have to sleep snuggled on top of each other, which wasn't actually comfortable since Jess was a terrible twitch-er and couldn't hold still. Their nights together weren't always picturesque romance novel quality. But in the end, they made each other happy and that's what counted in his book. That, and for the times when it _was_ crazy sexy romance novel quality.


End file.
